


the lost queen

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [180]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Revolution, Secret Identity, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard you're looking for a thief, milady," he drawls, settling beside her at the bar. </p><p>[fantasy AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lost queen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the lost queen  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: fantasy AU  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 285  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: White Collar, Neal/El, the queen and a thief  
> Notes: I kinda want to add more to this 'verse, and I have the bare bones of an idea. We'll see what comes of it.

The guard is clearly unhappy (and also clearly a guard, despite trying to hide it), and the woman is all smiles, chatting with the serving girls and the barkeep. The guard's frown is forbidding, his hand near enough to his 'hidden' dagger to be an insult -- if anyone felt like taking it that way. 

Thankfully, no one does. The woman's smile is just that appealing. 

"I heard you're looking for a thief, milady," he drawls, settling beside her at the bar. The guard's frown is even more forbidding, his eyes trying to flay Neal where he stands. 

Neal just grins at him. 

"I am," the lady says, turning to smile at him. 

He knows her face. No one else in the bar (thank everything that is holy, and everything that isn't) does. 

"We should take this somewhere more private," he suggests.

Her smile doesn't dim as she nods. "Of course, Master Thief." 

Neal doesn't glance around, just smoothly escorts the missing queen and her guard out of the dusty tavern, nodding at Moz at the door. "Who did you just signal?" the guard hisses, fingers actually on the hilt of his dagger. 

"A friend," Neal says. "He'll erase our trail. Now, be quiet till I tell you it's safe to speak." 

If she's Queen Elizabeth, then the guard must be Sir Peter. Word is, he betrayed her to a sorcerer and then vanished after the sorcerer double-crossed him. Most people think the queen is dead -- two wars erupted because of it, spread across three realms. 

But here she is. He casts a quick silence spell and then asks, "Why do you need a thief?" 

Queen Elizabeth smiles at him. "To steal my country back."


End file.
